


As Long As You're With Me

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rick Grimes fanfiction, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead fanfiction, the walking dead imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Hi could you do a rick one shot where rick saves me from a walker and just super fluffy? my name is May :) thank you





	As Long As You're With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy Rick Grimes piece :)

Finding Alexandria was a blessing. Of course, Rick was hesitant after everything he and the group had been through. He’d been introduced to a lot of the new people in town but a young woman caught his attention more than anyone. He eventually learned how to function in normal (as normal as they could get anyway) society again but he never thought he’d fall in love again.

Her name was May. She was kind and smart and easy to talk to. She was a good listener and was the only one who wasn’t afraid of him when he first showed up. The best part of it all was that she was in love with him too and they wasted no time beginning a wonderful and picture perfect romance.

The worst part of it? May had been safe behind these walls since the start. She was naïve and inexperienced having no training with guns or blades. She told him she’d seen a few walkers but she never experienced the hordes the way Rick had.

Luckily for Rick, May was also ambitious and was ready to be taught everything there was to know about surviving in this world. She had a thirst for knowledge and that was one of many things Rick loved about her.

One morning, Rick was getting out of the shower and there was a knock at his door. He ruffled his wet curls with a towel as he answered the door. There was May standing on his porch with a duffel bag over her shoulder and a Tupperware container in her hands.

“Morning, sweetheart!” May said cheerfully, “Can I come in? I brought breakfast.”

“Of course,” Rick replied, wrapping his arm around her waist to greet her with a kiss. May smiled under his kiss the way she always did as if it was their first kiss. She took Rick by the hand and dragged him into the kitchen, dropping the bag on the floor and going into the cabinets for some plates. He frowned at the bag and then looked back up at May as he sat down, “What’s with the bag?”

“I had a thought,” May replied as she set a plate down in front of Rick. She kept her eyes down at the silverware drawer, pulling forks and knives out before bumping the drawer with her hip to shut it.

“And what was your thought?”

“You’ve been teaching me how to use guns and knives and things like that and I just thought some target practice might do me some good,” May explained, “What do you think?”

Rick watched May scoop some eggs and drop them onto his plate, dropping two strips of bacon done with them. Rick picked up the strip of bacon and bit down on it with a loud crunch, crumbs falling onto his lap. Brushing the crumbs off his pants, he nodded and responded, “You’re probably right, May. Is there somewhere around here we can practice away from everyone?”

“Actually,” May began, slowly sliding into her chair across from Rick’s, “I was thinking we could go outside the walls.”

“May, I don’t know,” Rick mumbled, “You haven’t been practicing for very long. There’s so many dangerous things out there you haven’t seen yet.”

“Rick, how am I supposed to learn if I don’t see it?” May argued. She stretched her arms out in front of her and grabbed Rick’s hands, “Come on. You’ll be with me so I know I’ll be safe.”

“I’m just not sure if you’re ready,” Rick murmured.

“Well I am,” May said firmly. She got out of her chair and picked the bag up, throwing the bag over her shoulder and placing her hands on her hips, “Let’s go!”

Rick refused to take May very far outside the walls as he still was uneasy about the situation. It was still pretty early in the morning and the sun was still hiding behind the clouds and the leaves on the ground were still slick with morning dew.

“Alright, this is far enough,” Rick said, grabbing May’s shoulder to stop her, knowing she would keep right on going. She wasn’t trembling or hesitant. She kept her shoulders back and her head held high. If she was afraid, she wasn’t showing it. Rick couldn’t help but be impressed, leaning in to kiss her cheek, “You’re doing great so far, May.”

“What am I doing?” May asked.

“Keeping calm and steady,” Rick replied. Unzipping the bag, he pulled a handgun out and placed it in May’s hands, “Now, let’s see if you can keep that up.”

“Calm and steady, that’s me,” May said, “You? Not so much.”

“I can be calm,” Rick chuckled, “Well, I can with you anyway.”

“Oh, you’re too sweet,” May giggled, “I always knew you had a soft spot. Even with everyone so terrified of you, I knew you had a creamy center.”

Rick laughed and shook his head, “Well that’s a way to put it.”

Their lighthearted banter was interrupted by a twig snapping a few feet away from them. Rick grabbed May’s hand and placed his other hand on his pistol at his hip. Suddenly footsteps were coming at them from every direction and Rick started to run without warning. The look of confidence in May’s eyes was gone, now on the edge of tears.

“Hurry!” Rick shouted. Walkers emerged from the trees, snarling and growling as they reached for the two of them. May squeezed Rick’s hand as she looked back over her shoulder. There were dozens of walkers following them, some with missing arms, others with dangly skin and a few were even dragging a twisted foot behind them.

A walker came from the side and brought May and Rick to the ground. Rick rolled away from May. She was trying to reach for her gun in its holster while trying to keep the walker’s snapping jaws away from her throat. The walker tried getting at her from different angles while she pressed her hands against its chest. Its growling was louder than she ever thought it would be that she couldn’t even hear herself shouting for Rick’s help. Her ears were ringing and she sobbed as she kept the walker at arm’s length.

“Rick!” May screamed. Rick scrambled, slipping on the dewy ground while also trying to steady his hands enough to grab his knife. He wouldn’t risk using his gun with how badly he was shaking and how rough the walker’s movements were. The walker was overpowering May, its filthy, bloody teeth inches away from her neck, blood dripping from the flesh caught between its teeth onto her face, neck, and chest. She was turning her head to avoid the blood but the walker was much stronger than her.

Rick finally managed to get back on his feet and run towards the walker on top of May, yanking the knife from his holster and jamming it in the walker’s temple, blood squirting from the wound onto Rick’s hands. The walker let out one last growl and a gurgle before Rick shoved it to the side.

“Let’s go,” Rick said, his voice shaky and cracking as he pulled May to her feet and practically dragged her through the woods and back to Alexandria. 

They were both silent for much of the day. May had cleaned up, washing the dirt, leaves, and blood off her skin and changed her clothes while Rick waited in her living room. He hadn’t even bothered going home first to clean up himself. He was distraught and for some reason heartbroken. 

What if he had been too late? What if that walker had sunk its teeth into May’s throat and killed her? He couldn’t get the images out of his head. He wouldn’t be able to handle losing May. She was the first good thing to happen in a long time and he wanted to be with her forever. Today’s events had made him realize how strong his feelings truly were and what his real reasons for wanting to shelter May were when in the beginning of their relationship, all he wanted was for her to see the world outside these walls.

May emerged from the bathroom with thick clouds of steam following her. She wrapped her wet hair up in a towel and smoothed down her shirt. She was headed for the stairs but stopped when she saw Rick still sitting on her couch.

“Rick, you’re still here?” she said, “Don’t you wanna get cleaned up?”

“I shouldn’t have taken you out there,” Rick said.

“Are you blaming yourself for what happened today?” May said, “Rick, it was my idea to go out there. I thought I was ready but I guess you were right. I’m not.”

“No, no, I was wrong,” Rick said. He jumped onto his feet and grabbed May’s hands, pulling her closer to him, “I said you weren’t ready but I wasn’t being totally honest with you. When we first met, I wanted all of you to see the world as it is now but now I just want you behind these walls…it was just for the wrong reasons.”

“What do you mean?” May inquired.

“I wish I could keep you behind these walls forever,” Rick said, “So nothing could ever happen to you, so you’d be safe. I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you. And I can’t get the thoughts out of my head. If I’d lost you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“But you didn’t lose me,” May said. She stroked Rick’s stubbly cheek and smiled warmly, “I’m still here. But eventually, you’re gonna have to let me go out there. I need to see it in all its ugliness.”

“I know,” Rick murmured, closing his eyes and placing his hand over May’s, “I just…if I had lost you, I would’ve lost the chance to say everything you needed to hear.”

May blushed, pulling away to cover her rosy cheeks, “Well, now’s your chance, Rick.”

“I guess I just didn’t realize how important you are to me,” Rick explained, “But you’re everything to me, May. And I never wanna let you go. I’m so in love with you, May it makes me crazy sometimes. I just love you so much.”

“Rick,” May whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes, “Oh my god, Rick. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I just wanted you to know how important you are,” Rick said, “You’re beautiful and you’re so sweet, May. While everyone else was scared to death of us, you welcomed us. I thought that was naïve at first but it’s one of the things that made me fall for you.”

“Rick.” May stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to Rick’s in a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her close, closing his eyes tight as he returned her kiss. May pulled away, placing a few kisses on his jaw before opening her eyes, “I love you too, Rick. You’ve made me so happy.”

“I’m glad,” Rick said, running his hands up and down May’s arms, “I hope I can make you feel like this every day.”

“Even if we lose this place, even if we’re out in those woods surrounded by walkers and death, you’d still make me happy,” May said, “As long as you’re with me, I’ll be happy for the rest of my life.”


End file.
